the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Under the Dome
is a sequel to After the Dark: ZA. Hosts Timeline Week 1: *A large indestructible dome fell over the town of Brunswick, Maine. Three government agents: Billy, Geoffrey and Thomas, came to rescue six people to go work for the government by taking them out of the dome using teleportation devices. *The Government Group went with Billy, Geoffrey and Thomas to meet President Winchester and his leather-faced servants. *The dome immediately was greeted with a deadly fog to kill the animals, insects and anyone outside. *The Government Group is shown to their sleeping quarters by Billy and Thomas, and are told that Winchester is testing out experiments to make the country a better place. They rest for the night, but are told their first experiment is tomorrow morning. *Tommy begins working out to lose weight. *The Dome Group sought out shelter by hiding out in the Tontine mall. *Kaeden and Jessy rob a bakery, while Diego Antonio locates rubbing alcohol. *George attempted to rob another bakery, only to get into a fight with a man with a gun. George managed to take the gun from him, but be injured in the process. George successfully shot and killed the man. *The Dome Group set up camp in the mall's lounge. Week 2: *Thomas awakes the Government Group to do the first experiment. Winchester shows them to a stadium and asks the person who values life the least to enter. They decide to send Reid. Winchester reveals that Reid will fight a giant monster intended to be used for wars, to try and find a weak spot. If he can survive. *George recovers quickly from his injury, and the fog dies down. The Dome Group hears a scream from the nail salon. They chose to ignore it. *The beast injures Reid with it's claw, but Reid finds the weak spot by stabbing the beast in it's head, killing it. *At dinner, Tommy meets a female agent named Diana. Justin attempts to kill Reid by throwing knives at him. He manages to wound Reid in the chest and Nuno in the leg, causing him to walk a lot worse. Dakota then slit Justin's throat, killing him. *Jack and Kaeden left the mall to go to Libby's Market to find water. They successfully found it and returned. Week 3: *Reid and Nuno are too injured to partake in the experiment. Emma is selected to be a test target for robots needing to be tested. However, the robot broke down before being able to harm her. Ending the experiment. *The Dome Group awakes at gunpoint of four angry men who ask them to give up what they have. Kaeden makes a deal with them, causing them to leave. The group then decides to leave the mall. *Tommy goes to dinner to hit on Diana, while Dakota, Reid and Emma raid the armory and sneak out weapons. Afterwards, Dakota and Reid return to dinner. Emma found a bullet proof vest and returned to dinner as well. *Dakota asks to join Winchester's guards, causing Billy to show him to the armory. Only to see it had been raided. He then ran back and alerted everyone. This caused everyone to return the guns, with Dakota now becoming one of Winchester's guards. *Reid tells Winchester that Dakota plans to kill him, resulting in an argument that ultimately ends in everyone being sent to their quarters. *The Dome Group went to Railroad Avenue to find hopes of escaping the dome. On the way there, they meet up with the men from the mall who threaten them for backing down on their deal. They make a deal for the group to give up some supplies in exchange for their lives. Kaeden tries to retaliate with another deal, but they don't believe it and they shoot and kill Andrew. Kaeden then gives up the supplies and the men leave. Week 4: *The Dome Group heard sirens coming from Noble Street. They chose to ignore them and they died down. *The Government Group sent Tommy to try out a potion of illness. Tommy became ill, but Winchester claimed that he will live. *Fitz and Purry have sex and throughout the week, Purry becomes ill. Week 5: *Kaffe, JA, Jessy and Jack went to find food, water, weapons and medication for Purry. *Fitz met and brought in a girl named Tiffany, who had just escaped from a gang who had mugged her. *With the Government Group, Emma went with Billy, Diana, Geoffrey and Thomas to try out Winchester's experimental underwater vessel. It malfunctioned, and Diana and Billy drowned in the process of trying to fix it. However, Emma, Geoffrey and Thomas reached the surface safely. *Winchester offered Emma, Nuno, Reid and Tommy to become his new guards. They accepted. Week 6: *Winchester gathers everyone and sends them to kill an assassin and his gang. Tommy stays behind to recover. *The gang revisits the Dome Group, and kidnaps Tiffany, followed by opening fire on the group. Jessy was shot, but survived. The group managed to escape, and JA took the bullet out of Jessy's back. *Dakota goes into the warehouse to talk to the gang. Instantly he was gunned down and killed. *Nuno distracts them to get them to come outside, then Thomas guns down all but three of them and the assassin. He chases them through the warehouse. *Kaeden rings a bell to attract the gang members for them to kill, Fitz and JA rescued Tiffany while Diego Antonio and Kaffe killed one of them. The other three proceeded to chase the other group members. Diego Antonio and Kaffe get into a gunfight with them, in which Diego Antonio is shot and killed. Kaffe manages to kill the remaining gang members, but be injured in the process. *Being a doctor, Jack heals Jessy and Kaffe's wounds. *Thomas succeeded in killing the assassin and all but one gang member, who shot Thomas in the face, killing him. Week 7: *Tiffany wandered off. The power in the dome began dying, so Kaffe, George, Fitz, Purry and Kaeden went to find water and two generators. *Winchester sent the entire Government Group except the still ill Tommy to hunt down the last surviving gang member. They look in the museum, where they find him and Geoffrey shoots him dead. *Winchester tells the Government Group that their mission for next week is called "Dome duty". However, he doesn't go into further detail. Week 8: *Railroad Avenue was set ablaze, causing the Dome Group to run to Libby's Market to reside, with JA being burnt in the process, but surviving. *The Government Group was sent to the outside of the dome to guard it from intruders. *Jack heals JA. People Government Group NPCs Dome Group NPCs Vote Logistics The dome is located in Brunswick, Maine. Below is a map of the city, and the locations able to be visited. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons